Miss Conceptions
by Bella's Duck's Crayon
Summary: Alice has a vision the day after Bella and Edward's wedding that changes their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is Bella's story I'm posting it on here cause I cant get on my other account. Im posting the first 2 chappies now and hopefully ill have the rest done by the end of the summer. Totally luv u guys and plz review**_

"...and do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"the priest's voice boomed out through the tiny cathedral. I smiled at my husband to be as tears welled up in my chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmm...", I laughed at Edward's shocked expression, "Of course, I do." I giggled as the priest recited his last line.

"You may now kiss the bride" he smiled as Edward's perfect lips met mine- just a bit too full for my face- in a tender kiss. I herd Emmett's wolf whistle, Alice's squeal of delight, Rose's groan of disgust, and my father's sigh of relief or what else I have no idea. After a minute...or two...or quite possibly three we broke apart. Edward smiled at me, his golden eyes sparkling. "May I now present for the first time ever Mr.and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Edward laughed his musical laugh as he led me down the aisle. He caught me as I stumbled down the last step. I sighed Alice didn't believe me when I said I'd fall in these... death traps for lack of a better word. A pair of stilettoes, that were strapped to my feet with ribbons and nothing else, that probably cost more than my car.

I saw my mom, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks, one hand waving to me the other resting on her very pregnant stomach. Seth and his mom were there as was most of my senior class. Even Jessica showed up with Mike, her sometimes boyfriend. We walked through the double doors into the vestibule, flanked by Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper-the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

There was a stretch limo waiting for us outside. We got into it and were joined by my parents and Edward's. The reception was being held at the Cullen house, probably the only place, aside from the high school gym, that was big enough. Everybody left the limo upon our arrival leaving Edward and I alone together. "I love you Bella", he whispered into my ear his perfect voice leaving me breathless, "I love you so much, Mrs. Edward Cullen" He laughed as he added the last part.

"I love you too. Now come on Edward we don't want to be late for our own reception." I told him smiling.

"Yes, but one thing first," he bent down and kissed my neck then planted a long and sweet kiss on my waiting lips. I kept willing my stupid human reactions not to kick in as my lips separated ever so gently. As our lips parted I snuggled my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me in his stone cold embrace. "Thank you", he whispered to me. In one of his vampire fast movements that dazzled me he was out of the car with me in his arms. He set me down gently as he wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

As we approached the house I heard Alice's musical voice blast through the microphone, "Everybody quiet please. The bride and groom will be here in a minute, Edward lifted me up the stairs in one fluid movement. Jasper opened the door and a wave of tumultuous applause greeted our ears. I smiled cringing as I waved to everyone. Alice stood on the raised platform where Edward's piano usually sat but now held huge speakers and a microphone stand. Her purple and black bridesmaid gown fluttered as she hopped up and down upon our entry. We greeted our guests enthusiastically. Speeches were made predominantly by Edward's family and mine, but Seth went up and did his thing too. Emmett and Jasper pretended to be drunk for realism's sake and had a break dancing contest that ended in Esme's coffee table breaking, not for the first time. My last rendevous with the good people of Forks ended on a high note. Phil had to escort my mom out after she had one too many glasses of champagne. Charlie left wishing me and Edward the best of luck on our honeymoon. Once all of the guests were gone Esme and Carlisle called Edward and I over to them.

Esme smiled a tear trickling down her beautiful face, "We wanted to get you two something special"

"You didn't have to get us any thing" I said cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"We already bought it, there's no use arguing," Carlisle smiled at me, "I know you Bella"

he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box, which he tossed to Edward.

"Thank you guys" Edward smiled as he opened it to reveal a silver key. He rushed over to his parents leaving me staring at the contents of the box a puzzled expression on my face.

Esme saw my look of bewilderment and came to my aid, "A house Bells." Comprehension dawned on my face as I processed the information.

I broke down into tears as I hugged Esme and Carlisle "Thank you Mom, Dad"after all they were my parents now too.

Edward smiled as he led me up the stairs to his room. From the second floor landing we waved to the rest of our family, who were leaving on a hunting trip to give us some time alone together. When they were gone Edward bent down his lips catching mine in a rough kiss. He scooped me up and ran the rest of the way upstairs without breaking the kiss. My hands knotted in his hair as his fingers searched for the zipper on my dress. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked pulling away from me, one hand holding on to the zipper.

"As sure as I ever was." I whispered to him fingering the button on his shirt.

_**so that was the first chapter hope you liked it and plz review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know this is very similar to my other story but this one is a whole lot better the other one was going nowhere. Id really love reviews on that one so maybe ill continue it **_**;)**

The next morning I awoke in Edwards arms. He bent down to kiss my forehead when he realized I was awake. "Morning love" he whispered into my hair.

"Morning Edward" I smiled kissing his cheek. And then my memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. "Ha, I was right. I knew you couldn't hurt me."

He didn't respond for a moment and thought I had said something that bothered him, but then he smiled reassuring me, "Yes you were, but I wasn't so sure. How could I have lived with myself knowing I had hurt you?"

"Well you didn't, so lets not think about that" I said cuddling my head into his chest. At that very moment the phone rang. Edward jumped up to get it as I slipped into his shirt and buttoned it up.

An excited buzz came from the other end of the phone and a quizzical look appeared on Edward's face. "Okay, bye Alice" he said snapping shut the phone and turning to me. "They'll be here in a few minutes, Alice has something important to tell us."

"Kay" I mumbled grabbing my toiletry bag and a pair of jeans out of my bag and walking to the bathroom. Five minutes later I emerged finding Edward fully dressed, his bed made, perched on the couch waiting for me. I smiled, putting down my things, and sat beside him on the couch. He pulled me into his lap, caressing my hair, impatiently. The smile disappeared off my face when I saw his look of anxiety. Just then we heard the front door bang open and Alice raced into the room.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she sounded hurt, just as she did when she found out we were getting married. "First the wedding and now this, I feel so unloved"

"Alice what are you talking about" I asked her obviously I was missing out on something here.

"Alice", Edward said, "that's not possible" his voice bearing no hint of emotion.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" this wasn't funny anymore.

"Bella", Alice began, "you're" before Edward cut her off.

"Alice believes you are pregnant." he said sighing before glancing from me to Alice, "Which I believe is impossible, because I technically am dead." It was a good thing I was still sitting in Edwards lap because otherwise I would have hit my head really hard when I fainted.

I awoke a few minutes later in Carlisle's office. I was sitting beside Edward his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. "Good she's awake, Carlisle you look at her." Edward said. His voice sounded very far away even though I knew he sat beside me.

"Well I can't be sure, seeing as she is very early on, if she is pregnant at all." Carlisle said he had placed his hand on my stomach very gently. " You'll have to go to a doctor, or I can take her to the hospital and do it."

Edward sighed, "I guess we'll go to the hospital with you." he said. He led me up out of the office and back to his room, where he took his shirt off me and I replaced it with one of mine.

"I'm so sorry Bells. If you're pregnant I can't change you, or it will kill the baby."

I sighed, "It's okay" I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his cool lips to my neck.

"I could just change you now, we'll never know if you were pregnant or not."he whispered not moving his lips from my neck. It sent goose bumps up my arms. "Or we could go through with this, I've always wanted children."

I smiled at the thought of Edward as a father. What would happen as the baby grew older? How would it explain why its parents look so young? I drove those thoughts from my head and concentrated on his lips on my neck. He kissed me now. His mouth wandered to my throat and finally ventured to mine. I heard a whistle from the doorway. Edward pulled his lips away from mine, I blushed not looking Emmett in the eyes. "Edward is gonna be a daddy" Emmett mocked, breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"Get on with it." Edward mumbled into my hair. I loved Emmett, but he could be really annoying sometimes.

"No, but Carlisle said to tell you that he was going to the hospital now." he said in between giggles.

"Thank you Emmett" Edward said pushing past Emmett, who was doubled over in a laughing fit, and into the hallway. He threw me gently onto his back and before I knew it we were outside.

I climbed into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes beside Edward. Esme was coming with us, for moral support I think, Edward really isn't good with that stuff. The ride to the hospital was rather uneventful, I just stared out of the window for most of the ride. My hand was enclosed in Edward's firm grasp. Carlisle parked in the visitors section. Edward was out of the car before Carlisle had turned the engine off, with me in his arms. As we walked up to the hospital my heart began to pound. What would happen if I was pregnant? We'd keep the baby, of course, but how would we explain Edward and I never getting old? I think Edward heard my pounding heart, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered, "It'll be alright, Bells",into my hair.

Once we were inside the hospital we went straight to Carlisle's office. He talked to his secretary, and she was able to get us a room on the maternity ward. Carlisle hooked up the monitors. He asked me to pull up my shirt, so I did, revealing my flat stomach. I imagined that swelling with pregnancy, the thought scared me out of my mind. To bad though Carlisle had already hooked my heart up to the monitor, and it started beeping out of control. Edward laughed and held my hand in his firm grasp. The orange stuff Carlisle had placed on my belly smelled weird and made me dizzy. Carlisle rubbed the thingy on my stomach, while staring at the monitor."This is your uterus", he said gesturing toward the screen, "and those", he said pointing to the two dots as an expression of extreme shock appeared on Edward's face, "are your babies." I think I blacked out then. When I awoke Edward had me cradled in his arms. He was having an intense discussion with Carlisle. Esme stood beside Carlisle, her hand entwined in his, a look of extreme happiness on her beautiful face. I looked up at Edward, who had noticed I was awake.

"What happened?" my voice was groggy, my vision was very blurry. I couldn't remember anything.

Edward smiled at me, though he looked very anxious, "You're pregnant, Bells. With Twins." he sighed. Esme smiled. A tear leaked out of my eye.

"Well then, I swear, you better change me the day they're born" I smiled a giggle escaping my lips.

"As you wish" he smiled at me.

_**This is where to be a newborn was going but now im thinking just do her life as a vampire and breaking dawn comes out August second wwwwwwwoooooooohhhhhhhoooooooooooooo bye**_

_**Isabellacullen00**_


End file.
